A Little Drop of Poison
by drybeefnnoodles
Summary: Songfic featuring mostly Integra. This is my first work so I beg for reviews good or bad.


Authors Note: This has been running circles in my head since I first heard  
this song. It's my first songfic/fanfic. I'd love reviews, suggestions,  
even flames. Just give me some sign it's been read. :-)

This song is "Little Drop of Poison" by Tom Waits

* * *

_I like my town with a little drop of poison  
Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane  
I'm all alone, I smoke my friends down to the filter  
But I feel much cleaner after it rains_

Integra Windgates Hellsing had always been slightly sadistic. Now sitting  
alone in a beautifully furnished jail cell, she could only chuckle at her  
plight. She had finally saved England from the vampires and FREAKs that  
threatened, completing and ending her family's pact. It was over, truly  
over. Yet she could not celebrate.

She flicked away her cigar butt and reached for another. Lighting it with  
a match, she could not help to reminisce the days that led up to her  
pathetic demise.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall  
She always had that little drop of poison_  
  
Walter paced the halls of the Hellsing family manor. He paused when a  
flicker of light caught his eye, stopping with a slight click of his heels  
echoing down the marbled passage. The candle he carried, merely a stub of  
white wax, had reflected of the gold frame of a painting. He could not  
help but to look mournfully upon the subject.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Did the devil make the world while god was sleeping  
You'll never get a wish from a bone  
Another wrong good-bye and a hundred sailors  
That deep blue sky is my home_  
  
Alucard, her precious little pet, had easily destroyed Incognito once she  
had released the wards binding him. The world was rid of one of the last  
powerful vampires in existence, and more importantly Mother England.  
She was still angry with Walter for hurling her out of the plane with his  
filaments, mainly because she knew not if he lived. Hell had materialized  
as four stone walls around her, and nothing entered but her dinner, cigars,  
and of course, her pet. But Alucard was most useless for information. He  
was too enamored with the idea of sinking his long canines into her soft  
flesh and draining her dry of life.

But before she was locked away, she did know this. The Hellsing  
Organization and all of its soldiers were dead. She had failed her men, as  
she had failed to stand tall in her father's footsteps. Every time Alucard  
appeared, his offer of death sounded more and more appealing.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall  
She always had that little drop of poison_  
  
The Angel of Death was at a loss. His purpose was now rendered unfeasible.  
The lock made a small click as Walter turned the key, shutting off the  
Hellsing manor from the outside world. He paced slowly to the car, not  
daring to turn back at what was once a great empire.

He left the drive for the last time, never to return. He could not help  
but to think back to that gold-bordered painting and the plaque that hung  
below it. "Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing (1977-2002)." Her ice blue eyes  
still haunted him, holding a steady glower seemingly for him, despite the  
growing distance and separating time.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_And a rat always knows when he's in with weasels  
Here you lose a little every day  
Well I remember when a million was a million  
They all have ways to make you pay_  
  
She had known that the council had met secretly without her, making it  
painfully obvious what the topic was. They had been more than peeved at  
the occurrence when the FREAKs had broken in on Hellsing Headquarters,  
despite the fact that they had survived.

Integra sighed again. This darkened cell did not suit her. But perhaps  
there were other options. Yes, indeed, other options. She smiled cruelly  
at her thoughts.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall  
She always had that little drop of poison_

But it was over. Giving a last sigh of defeat, Walter let go, drifting  
slowly into his dreams, or more accurately, his nightmares.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall  
She always had that little drop of poison_

Alucard would be pleased with her decision. She almost changed her mind  
when she thought of the maniacal 'I told you so' expression that would  
adorn her pet's face.


End file.
